Deacon Sharpe
Deacon Sharpe is a fictional character on ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''and formerly on ''The Young and the Restless ''portrayed by Sean Kanan. Biography Deacon Sharpe is the son of Daryl Sharpe and the father of Eric Sharpe (The Bold and The Beautiful) and Hope Logan (The Bold and The Beautiful). The Bold and the Beautiful In 2000, Amber Moore was about to get married to CJ, but Rick was desperate to stop the wedding. He found Amber's adopted son, Little Eric's, biological father, and brought him to town. Rick asked Deacon to sign over all parental rights to Little Eric to him and Amber, and Deacon agreed. But Deacon faltered, and took Little Eric to live with him and his girlfriend, Carmen. Deacon started to feel affection for Amber, who often came to visit Little Eric. Carmen felt jealous. One night, she took Little Eric up to the roof. Amber followed, and talked Carmen into handing Little Eric to Deacon. There was a struggle and Carmen fell to her death. A legal arrangement outside of the Forrester family influence had Amber agree to a four month live-in arrangement with Deacon and Little Eric, at the end of which Deacon would relinquish all parental rights and let Amber have Little Eric. Brooke drove Amber into Deacons arms, and a kiss seen by Rick ended his engagement to Amber. Deacon organized a surprise getaway for Amber to Las Vegas where they bonded. Stephanie informed Rick of Brooke's manipulation and searched for Amber. Rick and Amber reunited and decided to get married after all. Deacon decided to let Amber have visitation of Little Eric. Deacon soon developed a friendship with Bridget (Rick's sister) and both were unaware of who the other was for awhile. Deacon came clean and told her his name. Bridget was stunned when she realized who he was but Deacon made her into thinking he cared for her. At Rick and Amber's wedding, Bridget introduced him as her date. After getting beat up by the Forresters, Deacon and Bridget ran off to Las Vegas to get married. The Forresters were horrified by this. They called Deacon on speaker phone to demand that Bridget was sent home, and Deacon responded by leaving the phone on while he and Bridget made love. The next day, Deacon was run over by a car. Bridget was impressed when he didn't press charges against the driver- Eric. Deacon showed guilt over his actions related to Bridget but felt it was necessary to get Amber and "Lil D" back. Bridget was devastated when she overheard Deacon admit to Amber that their marriage was a farce. Bridget confronted Deacon and drove off, humiliated. When Deacon followed her, Bridget slammed her foot on the accelerator, lost control of the car, and swerved off the road. While Bridget was unconscious and still recovering from surgery, Deacon realized he did have feelings for her. Deacon admitted he didn't realize how important Bridget was to him until the accident occurred and wanted to make their marriage a real one. Brooke persuaded Deacon to divorce Bridget. They then talked about their screwed up love lives, and made love. Deacon later asked Bridget for a divorce, explaining he slept with another woman, but he still loved her. Bridget decided to stay with him. Meanwhile, Brooke realized that she was pregnant!. Deacon helped Brooke save her company, and she made him Head of Promotions. Whip Jones, who was supposed to have gotten that position, told everyone he was Brooke's baby's father, then blackmailed her. Feeling guilty, Brooke and Whip moved to Paris. Infuriated, Deacon went after them and he and Brooke made love one last time. Deacon and Bridget divorced, and Deacon married Macy Alexander with plans for the two of them to raise Little Eric together. But Macy died in an accident. Not long after, Deacon started to have an affair with Jackie Marone, and often tormented Massimo with this. But when he realized that Massimo was out for revenge, he took Little Eric and left. The Young and the Restless Deacon came to Genoa City in 2009, right after Amber's boyfriend, Daniel Romalotti was set up for murder. Amber, who was the only one who knew about Deacon's past, kept it to herself. Deacon got Daniel arrested, and then came to Amber. He promised he'll get Daniel out IF she slept with him. Amber reluctantly agreed, and Deacon made sure Daniel heard it in a way similar to what he did to Bridget's family in Los Angeles. Daniel refused to believe Amber's story, and dumped her. When Daniel got released, he realized that Amber was telling the truth. He tried to make peace with her, but Deacon showed up and gave Daniel a folder containing all of Amber's past crimes. Daniel left her, but Amber was still in love with him. Deacon promised her that if she married him, Daniel would stay out of jail. Jana Hawkes got wind of the situation and quickly told Daniel what was going to happen to Amber. Daniel decided to get information out of Ryder Callahan, who confessed to the murder Daniel got framed for. He had Jana call the cops reporting a drunk causing trouble, and then he got arrested. At the jail, he threatened Ryder, who explained that Deacon was after a key to a safe deposit box with a valuable painting in it. Ryder's brother, Kevin Fisher, had the key. Amber bailed Daniel out, but told him to stay out of trouble. Daniel then went to Kevin, who refused to help Amber. They got in a fist fight, and Daniel managed to steal the key. Amber, Kevin and Phyllis Meanwhile, Amber walks down the aisle in a black wedding dress. Daniel bursts in just as she's about to say "I do" and tells Deacon if he marries Amber, he'll never see the key again. Deacon tells Daniel he has three days to get the painting or else Amber will be his wife. Kevin's mother is the only one who can open the safe deposit box, and they all agree it's a bad idea to let her in on anything that concerns making money. So Amber dressed up like Gloria Abbott Bardwell. However, Deacon went to Gloria promising her a share of the money if she got him the painting. They met at the bank, but Kevin talked their way out of it and they got the painting. But knowing Gloria would steal it, Daniel painted a duplicate and had Kevin hide it. Gloria found it and gave it to Deacon. Daniel gave the real painting to the museum it was stolen from and gave the reward money to Kevin. Amber and Daniel got married, but soon after Daniel was arrested again. Phyllis Newman, Daniel's mom, teamed up with Amber to get Deacon behind bars instead. Phyllis found a cell phone that belonged to the dead guy and blackmailed Deacon with it. She said that she'd give it to the cops unless he kidnapped Amber. Deacon did so, but what he didn't know was that Amber was wearing a GPS necklace and the cops were tracking their every move. He was arrested for kidnapping and it got worse for him when Phyllis handed over the evidence she was withholding. Eric, Nick and Nikki Amber went to the jail to ask him about Little Eric. Deacon told her that he did all those things because if he didn't, some lady would hurt Little Eric. Later it was revealed that the lady was Sarah Smythe Months later Phyllis was driving up to the Abbott Cabin when she got a flat tire. A man pulled over to help her. Phyllis realized it was Deacon. At first she refused to let him help her, but she soon gave in. When Phyllis's soon to be ex, Nicholas Newman, came by, Phyllis kissed Deacon to make him jealous. Later on, Deacon got a job bartending at Gloworm. Phyllis came by and wasn't happy to see him. But later, after a fight with Nick, she and Deacon had sex in a back alley. Recent Developments Deacon befriended Nikki Newman when she came into Gloworm and ordered a drink. He took out a bottle and said he'd have one with her. Later, they saw each other at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting and Deacon offered Nikki empathy. They ended up in his motel room at the Silver Star Motel drinking together. It turned out that Deacon was in a scheme with Meggie McClean to split up Nikki and Victor Newman so they could get their hands on Victor's money. Deacon and Meggie set Nikki up to be found by Victor in Deacon's bed. Nikki checked into rehab at the Solidarity House that day. At Meggie's urging, Deacon checked himself in the same rehab center the next day. After Nikki found out that Victor had married Meggie, Deacon and Nikki started making out. Soon after, he told Nikki that there were rules against patients hooking up. Nikki said if Victor could do whatever he wanted, so could she. Then they got onto the bed and had sex. Deacon also had a sexual relationship with Diane Jenkins, and bashed her over the had with a rock after Nikki killed her. Deacon set about implicating everyone else that hated Diane in order to keep Nikki's involvement in a secret. The truth eventually came out, and Deacon was arrested and sent to prison until he was bailed out, and then returned to Los Angeles. Gallery Deacon blackmails daniel and amber.jpg Phyllis & Deacon make love on a Dumpster.gif Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters